Reach For The Stars
by Gipity88
Summary: This is inspired by a drawing by the talented artist YoukaiYume on DeviantArt of Outlaw!Jessie and Space Ranger!Buzz! I hope you enjoy!
1. Reach For The Stars

A short thump was heard as a pair of heeled leather boots landed onto the dirt ground, the black cow skin shimmering due to the high sun's rays. It was so hot out. It seemed like record breaking temperatures. However, this outlaw was covered from head to toe, because you had to keep your own body heat in. The boots led up to tight blue jeans, a black buttoned up blouse, and a matching bandana tied around the slender neck. It was all finished off by a duster and hat the color of midnight, all of it a sharp contrast to the wearer's pale skin and colorful eyes and hair.

She glanced up at the town in front of her with emerald eyes, a slow smirk coming across her naturally pink lips. She owned this town, right along side her partner and brother, Woody, and his girl, Bo. No one really dared to mess with them, and if they did... Well, they got what they deserved. She reached up and brushed her hand along her horse's mane as she looked towards him, "Well, Bullseye, we're home sweet home." She chuckled before she grabbed the bag of loot that was tied up to her favorite critter, "We made out real good this time. Jus' wait 'til Woody sees this!"

She wrapped her slender fingers around Bullseye's reigns before she started to walk forward. She didn't get very far however, for she heard something behind her. She paused and glanced to the side as she reached down and rested her hand on her lasso. When she heard the thing again, this time closer than before, she quickly turned on her heels and faced who was following her.

Her mouth turned into a grin as her eyes fell upon a stern faced, and quite adorable, the girl thought, space ranger. "Howdy there, Ranger." She took a slow step forward and nodded to him, which only caused the space man to point his arm towards her, looking like he was about ready to push some button that would end up causing a weapon of his to go off. The girl didn't show a lick of fear. "Plannin' on takin' me down..." Her eyes scanned over the man's suit and spotted his name tag, "...Lightyear?"

The man's jaw clenched, "I've been sent here to bring you and your condemnable partner in crime to Star Command's headquarters and locked away so that you do not cause anymore trouble, Jessie Pride. Come without struggle and you will not be harmed."

The man's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, his blue eyes showing much determination. He was here for work only and no pleasure, the girl could tell. What a shame. She would have to change that for him. She seemed only amused by his words. She wasn't afraid of him, "Tha' wasn't really in my plans today, Mr. Lightyear."

As the space ranger opened his mouth in order to respond, she snapped her lasso up into the air and twirled it around swiftly before she threw it forward, catching her target in her lasso's ring before he could move out of the way. She dropped her bag of loot and with two hands, she not only tightened the rope, but pulled herself closer to the nicely built man as well. With the rope tightly in her grasp and her long body only a few inches away from his, she looked down at her prisoner with a flirtatious and mischievious look in her green eyes. He was certainly a catch. "Sorry, space cowboy, but you are on my turf now."


	2. There's A Space Ranger In My Jailhouse

The crook let out a sweet sounding chuckle as she watched the space ranger start to blush. It didn't help that he still had that stern look in his eyes. It just made it more amusing. She moved her green gaze to the side and looked towards the abandoned jailhouse where her and Woody spent most of their time. She was sure he and Bo were in there now. [i]Hopefully[/i] they weren't being all smoochy. She really didn't want to burst in on that. She looked back into the space ranger's blue eyes, a cute smile planted on her mouth, "Come on, Mister. It's time to show my partner wha' I caught!" She announced as she started to pull him towards the jailhouse. When he resisted, she smirked and stood there with her slender hip cocked to the side, "Now, space man, don't ya wanna get out of this heat?" She let out a laugh and started to pull him again, quite pleased when he followed without any resistance.

She led him over to the jailhouse with Bullseye following closely behind them. She moved up the stairs with him, a troublemaker's smile on her pretty lips. She reached behind her and opened the wooden door before she suddenly jerked the space ranger forward, bringing him quite close to her, causing Buzz to blush. Oh, she loved making him do that. "I'm sure yer gonna like it inside, Mister Lightyear. My brother is mighty friendly!" She let out a light laugh before she swung him around and let go of the lasso, causing him to fall into the jailhouse and onto the hardwood floor, hearing a grunt as he hit the ground. She smirked and strolled in, using her hip to close the door behind her. "Look what I caught, Woody! Ain't he jus' the cutes' thing?"

She glanced over at her twin brother with her emerald gaze, seeing that he was situated at his desk, feet up on it as a skinny cigar hung from his lips. His brown hat was tipped down slightly as he looked at his sister with dark (and admittedly menacing to those who didn't know him) eyes. The saloon girl, Bo Peep, stood beside him with a mug of frothy beer in her dainty hand. Her curves were enchanced with the help of the corset that was under her pink and white dress. Ugh, Jessie would never dare to wear such an ensemble. Despite her terribly feminine taste in clothes, Jessie was fond of Bo. She was a sweet girl and she made her brother happy. Her brother had pretty deep feelings for her and she could tell that Bo returned those feelings, so they just made the cutest couple. As fun as it was to watch though, it did make Jessie feel a bit on the lonely side.

The blonde female looked down at Buzz with wide blue eyes before she glanced up at Jessie, "A space ranger?" She seemed worried but it fell away when her sibling swung his legs off of the desk, his heavy boots slamming against the floor as he lifted himself up from his creaky chair. Before he attained to any business, he turned towards Bo and took the mug from her, "Don't worry, Bo. He's not gonna hurt us." He gave her a dashing grin before he sipped the fragrant beverage and placed it down on the desk. He gave her hand a squeeze before he cleared his throat and turned towards Jessie and her captive.

"Hmph, space ranger, huh?" He leaned over the desk to look at the space ranger, who had managed to lift himself up into a sitting position. "Oh, yeah. He's cute alright, sis." His chocolate eyes rolled before he made his way around the desk and squated down beside Buzz, a not so nice look playing in his gaze, "He attack you?" He asked Jessie but before she could get answer, the space man spoke up.

"I was sent by Star Command to arrest you two." Buzz grunted, a determined look in his handsome blue eyes. "Your crimes must be sto-." He didn't get a chance to finish though, for the outlaw sporting the dirty (And stolen) sheriff's badge didn't allow him to. He let out an alarming laugh that Jessie could tell made the space ranger feel uncomfortable.

"Stop us? Hah! Me and my sister are unstoppable, Lightbeer!" He apparently didn't fail to catch Buzz's nametag, nor did he fail to make fun of his name. "Now, allow Jess to answer this time. Did he attack you?" He inquired once again, his gaze staying on Lightyear's angered face.

Jessie looked at the pair with terribly amused eyes as a smirk crossed her mouth, "He didn't get the chance!" She placed the back of her hand on her hip, "So, you better be easy on him, Woody." She gave the space ranger a not so innocent look, "I kinda like him." She let out a hearty chuckle as Lightyear blushed furiously and tore his eyes away from her face.

She watched as her brother rolled his eyes and stood up, his thin six foot four frame towering over the space ranger. "I think he should spend the night in the cell." His arms crossed over his chest loosely, "Hmph, I don't trust him with those doodas and doodads he's got on him." He glanced towards his redheaded sibling and added in a softer tone, "You seem to like him. How 'bout you watch over him while me and my Bo spend some time together." Well, wasn't that the perfect plan? Her brother and Bo got to spend some quality time together (Woody had been pretty busy with robberies lately. She could see why he would want some alone time with his sweetheart.) and she got alone time with the space ranger, which would give her a chance to really get to talk to him. She answered with a big grin and a nod, making her brother smirk, "Alright. Lets get him in there." He responded before he bent down and grabbed Buzz's shoulders, starting to lift him up.

Jessie stepped forward and preceded to help Woody lift the space ranger up from the ground. They pulled him (Quite roughly) over to the large holding cell and once they were there, Woody slid open the rusty cell door, allowing Jessie to push him in there. She chuckled when he landed right on the cot, but her laughter was cut short when her brother threw her a glare, "I want you to stay on THIS side of the cell." He slammed the cell door shut before he grabbed the keys from his belt and locked it, "I don't want you takin' him out either. Ya got it?"

The criminal smirked at her brother and nodded, "Of course, [i]Sheriff.[/i]" She gestured towards Bo, "Go have fun with yer little girlfriend. I don't expect ya'll to be back 'til mornin'."

Her brother gave her a goofy grin as a faint blush came to his cheeks, "Oh, yeah." He leaned towards his sister and whispered in her ear, "Got the whole fancy dinner and layin' on a blanket under the stars planned." He informed her before he pulled back and tipped his hat to her. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Jess." Oh, her brother was a pretty greedy outlaw and could be merciless sometimes but he was truly just a big softie at heart, especially to her and Bo. She watched as he sauntered over to Bo, who had been watching her outlaw work quietly. His arm slipped around her teeny tiny waist and he gently pulled her closer to him, which Bo definitely didn't seem to mind. Jessie smirked as Bo placed a peck on Woody's cheek, causing him to let a smitten laugh before he made his way out of the jailhouse with her, Bo closing the door behind them.

Jessie shook her head at the lovebirds before she turned towards the cell, a giggle escaping her lips when she saw the unamused look on the space ranger's face. "Aw, come on now, Lightyear." She gave the kind of grin that could perk up any man's day, "It's jus' you and me now." She winked, "Stop actin' like you don't like me." She told him, her grin staying right on her pink lips as she watched that serious face of his falter and his cheeks turn as red as strawberries in the early spring. "Tha's better."


	3. I Won't Go Back In The Dark

Jessie slipped her hands around the metal bars and pressed her face up against two of them gently, peeking over at the space ranger. "So, partner, wha' were ya plannin' on doin' with me and my brother after you caught us?" She inquired, her light Western drawl sprinkled over her curious words. "I can bet things are a little different up there than it is down here in little ol' Oklahoma."

The space ranger, his face stern yet his eyes showed a tinge of his own curiosity towards the scarlet haired beauty. He stood up from the thin cot and clasped his gloved hands behind his back before he stepped towards her, stopping when he was nearly a foot away from her. "I would have taken you back to Star Command and you would both be put into separate cells for however long you deserve." He was all business. This was just another mission for him. Just because he thought that one of the criminals he needed to capture was attractive, didn't mean that he was going to falter.

The outlaw's emerald eyes darkened at his answer. They weren't as different up there as she had hoped. They would be put into small cells all by themselves. "I really don't want to be put into a cell, mister, so it's a good thing we caught you first."

"What are you going to do to me?" Buzz's blue eyes narrowed significantly, "This is against the law. You are only adding onto your sentence by doing this, Ma'am. If you let me out now, I will try to make sure you don't get too many years." He told her quite sincerely.

A shot of pain slipped over Jessie's face as her hands gripped the bars a little tighter, turning her knuckles white, "You don't understand, space ranger. I refuse to be put into some small dark cell." She sucked in a breath as her one hand flew to her chest. "No." She let out firmly before she let her other hand drop from the rusty bar as she took a step back, her dark boots clicking against the mahogany floor. "I ain't goin'. You certainly ain't gonna make me." Though she fought it, her voice broke, only adding to the stress she showed. She didn't want the space ranger to see her so weak, but the thought of being put away somewhere small and dark only triggered her fears.

Buzz's dark eyebrows furrowed some in concern as he moved closer to the bars, "Miss Pride, are you alright?" He asked, a light frown sneaking onto his lips. "Have... Have you been to jail before?"

She shook her head as she placed the back of her hand on her slim hip, "No, not jail, but somewhere worse." Her green gaze flitted down to the floor, "Long time ago, some creep named Al kidnapped me. He shoved me into this small cellar tha' had no light in it. The cracks in the door were even covered up since he put trash on it to hide it." She swallowed as she reached up and slipped her large hat off of her ruby red head, "Al wanted a mighty hefty ransom for me. Our family were pretty well off and all but there was no way Woody could come up with what tha' man wanted." She spoke in a soft sad tone as she recalled one of the worst times in her life. She stepped back once again and sat down on her brother's desk, bringing one long leg up so that she could rest her chin on her knee. "The police started to look for me but after months and months, they started to lose interest in the case. Woody said tha' they never really tried as hard as they could have."

She pursed her lips out a little as her eyes moved over the wall, "Woody got fed up and decided he was goin' to have to find me himself. He was going to have to use drastic measures." She took a deep breath, "After some plannin', he robbed his first bank. He got the money he needed. He told Al he had it and Al told him where he lived so tha' he could exchange me for the money. Woody knew he couldn't bring the police back into it, 'cause they would want to know where he got the money, so he went on his own. He met up with Al, gave him the cash, and he showed him where I was. It wasn't so easy though. A man tha' went by 'Stinky Pete', Al's buddy who was the one that kept me fed, thought he could get more out of me. Woody wouldn't have it though. He got passed the creep, freed me, and even managed to steal back the already stolen money. It was sort of what started it all. It had given us freedom and power. We learned to take care of ourselves this way instead of relyin' on slimy officials."

Her earthy orbs finally moved back to the space ranger's face, and she was able to see a faint sympathy lying in his cerulean eyes and rigid mouth, but she could tell he was trying not to show it. "Hmph." She placed her leg down and crept off of the desk, "What would some space ranger care anyway?" She gingerly brushed a stand of hair away from her face as she walked back over to the cell, making herself quite close to him, "I'm sure your trainin' academy didn't teach you tha' outlaws are people too." She catapulted a hearty glare towards him before she whipped around on her heel, about to walk over to the other side of the room, when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Miss Pride. It was an awful thing. It shouldn't have happened to anyone." As she turned back around to face him, he continued, "But you didn't have to turn to a life of crime. There were options."

"Not very many." The redhead shook her head, "Woody had already broken the law. Eventually they would have found out tha' he had stolen from the bank and he would have been sent to jail. We ran off." She moved closer, making herself only an inch away from the bars, making the distance between the two a mere few inches. "We got ahead of the game by gettin' money where we could get it and keepin' on the move." She reached into the cell slowly, a tiny smirk caressing her pink lips when he tightened up. She faintly ran her finger along the dimple in his chin, "We built a reputation for ourselves, Lightyear." She slithered her hand back, "We've become unstoppable. We were even able to settle down here. We basically own this town and it's mighty nice."

Buzz's orbs looked over her beautiful face for a moment before he responded, "If you had the chance, would you have changed things? Would you have taken on a more justified path?"

"Well, leapin' lizards, things would be a lot different if I hadn't been kidnapped." Jessie nodded some, "Or if Woody had been able to find somebody to hire tha' could have really helped us." She looped her thin fingers around one of the iron bars and pulled herself up onto her tip toes, making herself even with the man, their faces oh so close, "It's too bad we didn't have any space rangers around then, huh? I wouldn't of minded a guy like you savin' me."

A weak blush formed on the bulky boy's cheeks before he lifted his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, stepping away from the bars. He clasped his hands behind his back like he did earlier before he spoke, "That is too bad. I would have been, um, glad to save you, Miss Pride."

The outlaw smiled at the awkward space man as her hand dropped to her side and she rested her forehead against the single bar, "While you're here, I must ask you to do one thing for me."

The space ranger cocked a brow at her, definitely not about to assure her that he would do any sort of favor for her when he didn't know what it would consist of. "And what would that be, Miss Pride?"

A light chuckle escaped her lips, "Stop callin' me Miss Pride. Just call me Jessie."

Buzz fought it, but the corner of his lips turned up just slightly, "Yes, Jessie. I can do that for you."


	4. Looks Like Yer Stayin' Here, Mister

"Whelp, we're probably gonna be here awhile so we might as well take a seat." Jessie slipped her wide hat right back on her head as she walked over to one side of the cell and slid down the wall until she got to the floor. The heel of her leather boots scratched against the floor as she brought her knees up and draped her long arms over them casually, getting comfortable. She looked up at the ranger, who continued to stand oh so rigid and formal, and an amused smirk gracefully formed on her faintly pink lips, "Well, aren't ya gonna join me? Yer gonna get a neck ache if ya keep looking down at me from up there, mister."

She kept that smirk slapped on her mouth as her green gaze watched Mr. Lightyear semi reluctantly walked over to where she was seated and sit himself down against the wall on his side, his legs out straight. "Well, now, tha's much better. Thank you, partner." She offered him a flirty wink and she got that adorable blush in return. Oh, how she loved it. "So, space ranger, tell me 'bout yerself. I wanna know how you got so good tha' you were sent down here to take me and my brother down."

The space ranger wasn't so hesitant when it came to talking about himself. He went on about how he joined the Star Command Academy as soon as he was able to because he had been wanting to be a space ranger since he was little boy. He quite confidently told her how he had been the best in his class and had become a ranger in no time. He boasted about how it hadn't taken long for him to become the 'star' ranger in Star Command. He told her about all of the times he had defeated his arch nemesis, the evil Emperor Zurg. Since he had so much experience and was the best in the organization, he of course (His words) was chosen to come get the two biggest criminals in the West. "It's usually protocol to have back up but I insisted I could handle it alone." His blue eyes made contact with the outlaw's emerald ones and he cleared his throat, "I suppose I underestimated you and your sibling a little, Mi-... Jessie."

"A little, huh?" Her thin crimson brow raised, "I'd say a lot." She turned towards him a bit more, "Ya know, I'm surprised you haven't tried to use tha' little laser of yers to get out of here." She smirked before she swiftly reached in and snatched the gauntlet, taking it right off and pulling it to her side before he could even try to use it, if that was what he wanted to do. "Ha, I ain't letting you get any ideas, mister." She looked over the white glove before she placed it beside her and put her eyes back on him. "We don't need ya ruinin' our perfectly good cell or gettin' out in general." Her eyes beamed off a mischievous look, "I hope ya don't mind, space ranger."

The space man pulled his shoulders back as far as they could go and pushed out his broad chest, trying to seem like it didn't bother him TOO much that she had just snatched his weapon. "No. Not really. I had thought of attempting such a thing, but Star Command wanted me to bring you back alive. I can't risk causing you too much harm, Jessie. Those were my orders."

Jessie raised both of her brows now, a bit surprised by that, "Well, isn't tha' convenient for me and Woody." A grin splashed across her bright face, "I guess this means I can feel safe around you, huh Buzz?" She asked as she scooted herself a little closer to the bars that separated them.

Buzz shifted his gaze away from her for a second before they went right back to her face and he nodded, "I would say so, Jessie." He answered her, a smile that was just a TAD bigger than before playing on his lips.

Jessie let out a light chuckle before she turned to face the bars directly, crossing her legs 'Indian' style and resting her arms on her knees, the excitement that glowed from her face making her look like a little girl who was ready to hear a thrilling story. She had to admit that the stories were all very exciting. She would love to go on such an adventure. Doing so right along side Buzz definitely didn't sound so bad. "Well, mister, I'm waitin' for another exhilaratin' story from the lips of the great Buzz Lightyear. Lets hear it!"

Mr. Lightyear certainly wasn't about to say no to that and there was no reason why he would want to. He had to admit that he loved telling stories about his escapades, especially to someone so willing to listen, specifically someone so pretty. "Well, alright." He flashed her a handsome smile before he started to tell her some more stories, which easily engrossed her. Amazingly enough, she enjoyed hearing about him saving the day with his heroics than about the dastardly villains. It made her think that she could have been just as good at being a hero as she was at being an outlaw. It wasn't like to made her want to change sides or anything, but the idea of it was mighty interesting.

The two talked for hours. As time moved on, it almost didn't even seem like she was a dangerous outlaw that he had to capture. They were just two people who favored each other talking, even laughing a little. The ranger found it hard not to enjoy himself a little, since the redhead's energy and perk was so infectious. "You know, Jessie." Buzz started, "You would have made a heck of a space ranger. You've got the energy for it and I'm sure you can fight considering how far you've come in your... Career of choice."

Jessie laughed, "Ya really think so? Why, ain't tha' quite the compliment comin' from who I hear is the best space ranger in Star Command." She grinned widely, "Tha' would've been quite an interestin' career. It's too bad 'bout what I've done. I might have offered to join yer little organization now."

Buzz's big blue orbs widened significantly, "W-Well, you never know. Maybe if you plead at your trial and told them you go down a new path, maybe you could become like me."

"Ooh, no, ya don't, Mister." Jessie crossed her arms over her chest, "I ain't goin' to no trial 'cause I'm not goin' to let you capture me nor my brother. Besides, I doubt they would do such a thing for a girl like me. I'm bad, and to authorities like that, I'll always be bad." She gave him a small smile, "But thanks for the suggestion, mister." She tipped her hat slightly to him, "It's a nice idea."

Unfortunately, their little chit chat ended when her brother slammed the doors open just a moment later and stepped in. She quickly got up on her feet and stood up straight, turning towards him at the same time. She saw that he was without Bo now, which meant that he must have taken her home. As her emerald gaze met his chocolate one, she saw that he wasn't about ready to go relax for the night. His eyes were dark and directly focused on the space ranger. Of course her brother wasn't pleased with the man's presence, and now that his date with Bo was over, he had a chance to really show that.

"How's he been, Jess? Given you any problems?" The brunette asked he started to slowly walk over to the cell. He spotted the white gauntlet on the floor beside his sister's feet and smirked, "Good job, Jess. He better not have tried to hurt you with it."

Jessie smirked, "Not in the slightest, Woody." She picked up the gauntlet and placed it on the desk, "It turns out he was ordered not to hurt us, so you don't have to worry about me." She grinned, "Besides, you know I'm a tough girl." She turned on her black heels in order to face the space ranger once again, who had gotten up on his feet when she had. "Ya know, I could watch over him for the night. I won't fall asleep." She hoped he said yes. She certainly wouldn't mind staying with the ranger all night and she didn't think he would mind too much either.

Woody sighed and shook his head a bit, "I don't think so. I don't want you growing attached to him. I can see it already." He unhooked the ring of keys from his belt as he made his way over to the cell.

Jessie's pale lower lip pouted out slightly as she crossed her arms under her chest, not too happy with that statement. "Oh, Woody, I ain't gonna get all gushy over him. You can trust me."

Woody made eye contact with his twin, who was only a mere two minutes younger than him, "Sorry, Jess. I got this taken care of." He shoved the key into the cell door's lock and turned it, the click from the lock as it was opened filling the room. He swiftly hooked the keys onto his belt before he opened up the wide door, "Alright, Lightboot, I think it's time we took a little extra precaution with you. Can't trust a space ranger. You might have more fancy gadgets hidden somewhere."

Buzz furrowed his dark brows as he quickly stepped back and touched one of the three colorful buttons on the left side of his chest, taking the opportunity to contact his squadron before it was too late, "Star Command, come in! Come in, St-." His blue eyes widened as his hand was painfully snapped away, "Hey!"

Jessie slipped him a mischievous grin as she pulled back her black whip, "I wouldn't try callin' yer little friends, mister. We ain't gonna let you without a fight." She told him a low tone, showing that despite their friendliness before, she wasn't about to let him win this. She was going to keep her and her brother's freedom, even if it meant harming the cute space man.

Woody grinned nice and wide, "Get in here, Jess. I wanna get him tied up so he doesn't try anything like that again."

"Righteo, Woody!" Jessie grinned as she sweeped into the cell and grabbed the lasso from her hip, "Well, doesn't this seem familiar?" She snickered before she wound the rope up in air and threw it towards the ranger. Buzz was quick to get out of the way, but the bandit was even quicker. She pulled the rope tight once it was around his bulky body and kept a hold of it, not about to let him go anywhere.

A slightly sinister smile laid on Woody's lips as he reached over and grabbed the rope from his sister, keeping a good grip on it, "Alright, Lightbud, we're gonna make sure you don't go anywhere tonight, then we can figure out what to do with ya in the morning." He walked closer to the tied up space ranger, his grip on the rope tightening as the bulky man struggled. "Hey! Stop that!" He grunted as he tried to keep a hold of him.

"Lemme help ya out there, Woody." The redhead raised her whip up before she snapped it right at the ranger's ankle, causing it to wrap around it tightly. She jerked the whip back forcefully, pulling Buzz's leg right out from under him.

Buzz attempted to move out of the way but she was too quick for him once again. As he fell back, he got ready to catch himself, but instead of his arms and back hitting the ground, the back of his head smacked against the metal framing of the cot that was behind him. The next thing he knew, everything went black.

Jessie's green orbs widened significantly as she saw the handsome space ranger passed out on the hard floor, able to hear her brother let out a little gasp beside her. "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln." She muttered, hoping with all of her heart that she didn't kill him. She was bad... But not that bad.


End file.
